ZEO Quest
by Super ZEO Silver
Summary: Here is the quest for some of the shards of ZEO Crystal


**_Legal Disclaimer: __I do not own any of the characters in this fan-fic except for Ninjor's Rangers, Queen Zoltanna, and the Cosmic Rangers.The rest of the characters Kimberly, Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, Tommy, and the rest of the people from the Power Ranger Universe are the property of SABAN Entertainment._**

_ _

**_Authors Note: __The next batch of chapters is a companion with 'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Power of Ninja and The Power of Shogun_****.'This Fan-Fic is the story of the Younger Rangers Quest for the ZEO Crystals.Only the quests of Jason, Zack, Aisha, Trini, and Billy are written here.The quests for the other Rangers are the same as they were on the show.Also, remember that Derek, Kimberly, Sabrina, Marissa, and Katherine did not have to go on the ZEO Quest**

_ _

## The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers

**_The Quest for the ZEO Sub Crystals_**

# By

**_Derek C._****__****_Williams_**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Quest 1 (Jason Lee Scott)_**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

### Planet Triforia

(Y) Jason:Where am I?

Princess Andrea:Hello, can I help you?

(Y) Jason:Yeah, can you tell me where I am?

Princess Andrea:You are in the Royal Palace on the southern continent of the planet Triforia.

(Y) Jason:Triforia, why would my ZEO Quest take me here?I thought Zordon said that he sent the ZEO sub crystals to Earths past.

Princess Andrea:The ZEO Crystal is connected to who ever is meant to hold it, so if Zordon truly sent it to the past then it would end up in that persons past.

(Y) Jason:That still does not explain why I would end up on another planet.I mean I am human.

Princess Andrea:Maybe my husband could help you.You want to know something, you look familiar do I know you?

(Y) Jason:I do not think so, I would remember someone a beautiful as you.

Prince Jason:You wanted to talk to me my love.

(Y) Jason:You look like me.Who are you?

Prince Jason:I am Prince Jason of Triforia.Hey Andrea will you go check on the twins, Trey is trying to separate himself again, and that is upsetting little Jason.

Princess Andrea:Will do, my love.

Prince Jason:I think I know why we look so much alike.Jason, what is your full name?

(Y) Jason:My full name is Jason Lee Scott Jr.Why, may I ask?

Prince Jason:The reason I ask is because my full name is Jason Lee Scott, also.

(Y) Jason:If that were true, that would mean that you are my father, but how is that possible my father is human.

Prince Jason:I am human you see the Lady Andrea did come to Earth.When we first met, we fell instantly in love.Then after a four-month courtship, we got married.About five weeks later Andrea found out that she was pregnant, so I did not think nothing of it.I mean I was happier than I ever thought I could be.Then something happened.

(Y) Jason:What happened, father.

Prince Jason:Andrea got a letter from her parents the King and Queen of Triforia.The letter stated that they were dying, and needed to pass on the Gold Ranger powers.The problem was that the Gold Ranger powers could only be passed on to a male, and since they had no male heirs.I offered to return to Triforia with Andrea and assume the Gold Ranger powers.

(Y) Jason:You are the Gold Ranger.

Prince Jason:I was, but the powers could not bond with a normal human to well.I am giving the Golden Power Staff to you.

(Y) Jason:Why, I mean if a human cannot handle the Gold Ranger powers.Then how can I use them?

Prince Jason:Remember you are half Triforian, so you can handle the Gold Ranger powers.Now go and put Earth back on track, so we can see each other again.

(Y) Jason:Can I do one thing first?

Prince Jason:What is that son?

(Y) Jason:Can I give mom a hug, I mean when Earth returns to its normal timeframe she will not be there.

Prince Jason:Yes, you can.Hey Andrea can you come to the living room, and bring Trey with you.

Princess Andrea:What is up my love?((Y) Jason gives Andrea a hug).What was that for?

(Y) Jason:It was for being so nice to me.Good-bye for now, and may we see each other sometime in the future.

With that Jason returns to his own time, with a better understanding of his heritage.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Quest 2: (Billy Cranston & Trini Kwan)_**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(Y) Billy:I wonder where I am, and even though I have never been here before everything seems familiar to me.

(Y) Trini:I feel the same way.

(Y) Billy:Trini!What are doing on my ZEO Quest?

(Y) Trini:I was about to ask you the same thing?I mean why would we be on the same ZEO Quest?

Strange Visitor:Your Majesties you have returned to us.

(Y) Billy:What do you mean by calling us your majesties?We are not Royalty?

Strange Visitor:You are Prince William and Princess Trini, are you not?

(Y) Billy:Well our names are Billy and Trini, but as we said before we are not royalty.

Strange Visitor:I am sorry I must have mistaken you for someone else.Well my name is King William II of Atlantis.

(Y) Trini:Wait a minute Atlantis is a myth.You know you do remind me of someone I know.

King William II:I have a feeling I know why I thought you do looked like my son and daughter-in-law.

(Y) Billy:Why is that your highness?

King William II:Well, did a being called Zordon send you here?

(Y) Trini:How do you know Zordon?Are you a Power Ranger like us?

William:It was in my youth, and that was when I met my sweet Ariel.Zordon said that one day he would send two future Power Rangers to succeed the Queen and myself as the ZEO Rangers of the Sea.He told me that one of them would be of my male descendents, and that the other one would be his one true love.

(Y) Billy:Are you telling me that I am descended from the Atlantians, and that I am one of the ZEO Rangers of the Sea.

(Y) Trini:Also, you are telling me that I am also one ZEO Rangers of the Sea, because I am destined to be with Billy.

King William:That is exactly what I am saying.Now will both of you take these two ZEO Crystals and accept your destinies, by completing the mission of defeating Evil wherever it may live.

(Y) Billy and (Y) Trini:We will, you can count on us.

King William:One other thing unlike the ZEO sub crystals that were trapped in the Cave of Deception.The Crystals that you two have and the other 5 of the ZEO Crystals of Earth will allow you to automatically return to your proper age.

(Y) Billy:That is Morphinominal!Well it was nice to meet you, but I think we should return to our own time, so we can find out how our friends are doing.

King William:Have a safe Journey.

Little did Billy and Trini know that the ZEO Sub Crystals that they both now hold were part of the Dark ZEO Crystal, and would make them work for the side of Evil, once they Morph into Power Rangers.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Quest 3: (Zack Taylor)_**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(Y) Zack:Where am I?

Mysterious Woman:I was wondering when you would come along Lord Taylor.

(Y) Zack:I do not know what you are talking about, I do not even know who you are, but you do look familiar though.

Mysterious Woman:Who do you think I look like Lord Taylor?

(Y) Zack:Well actually you look like a girl I saw in my dream once.Why do you keep calling me Lord Taylor?

Mysterious Woman:My name is Alicia, and I am the keeper of the ZEO Crystal of the Air.The reason I have been waiting for you, so I can train you to handle the power of Air.

(Y) Zack:How long will that take?I have friends waiting for me in my own time.

Lady Alicia:It will not take that long at all, when we are done I will then send you back to your own time at the moment you are supposed to return.

(Y) Zack:Ok, I will take the training.

#### Almost 30 years past, but Zack only aged 6 years.He had finally finished his training, and was already to head home, but unfortunately, something happened that either Zack or Alicia were ready for they fell in love.

Zack:Now that I can go back to my own time, I do not want to.

Lady Alicia:I know I love you too, but you have to go home.Maybe I can go with you?I mean I am not needed here anymore since your training is done, and since I am a Power Ranger maybe I can be of help.

Zack:Then lets go and talk to my Zordon.

With that the new lovers went back to Zack's time.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_The Return Home_**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Zordon:NOW RANGERS NOW THAT ALL OF THE YOUNGER RANGERS HAVE RETURNED, IT IS TIME TO TURN EARTH BACK TO ITS NORMAL TIME-LINE.

Derek:Wait father Zack has not returned yet.

_Just then in two columns of Black and Purple light appeared.After the light dissipated Zack and a new friend appeared._

_ _

Derek:Who are you?

Lady Alicia:You must be Derek.I am Alicia Hart, the Purple ZEO Ranger of the Air.

Zack:Do not worry about her she trained on using my new power.

Zordon:IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME ALICIA.I THOUGHT YOU WERE STILL IN MEDEVIL EUROPE.

Alicia:I was, but you know I was waiting for the second Ranger of Air.

Zordon:DEREK, I WANT YOU TO TAKE YOUR TEAM TO THE OTHER CHAMBER, SO THE YOUNGER RANGERS CAN PUT THEIR CYSTALS INTO THE MACHINE.THAT WAY I CAN PUT THE EARTH BACK TO THE WAY IT WAS, AND WITH ANY LUCK YOU AND THE OTHERS WHO DO NOT HAVE CRYSTALS, WILL HAVE THEM EARTH RETURNS TO ITS OWN TIME.

Derek:Ok, Billy, Trini, Zack, Alicia, Marissa, and Sabrina come with me.

Almost as soon as the ZEO Crystal of light was put back together the Earth was return back to its normal time-line.Also, at the same time the Command Center changed into the Power Chamber.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_The End of the ZEO Quest_**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_To Be Continued_**

**_Power Rangers: ZEO_**

**_The Legend of Light and Dark ZEO Crystals_**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
